


When There's a Knock at the Door

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Genderbending, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Relena wants to do is get some paper work done so she can finally begin her holiday, but Heero refuses to be anything but a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When There's a Knock at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "surprise visits" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

Heero’s fingers searched desperately for a hand-hold along the edge of Relena’s desk as the Vice Minister fucked into her with fingers and tongue. The desk was bare, the floor littered with its former contents - mere office detritus mixed with matters of state. Relena kneeled behind Heero, her tailored grey pinstripe dress pants pulled taut across her thighs as she fucked into Heero’s pretty pink pussy. Bunched around Heero’s hips was a comically pathetic excuse for a skirt, the reason Relena had her bent over the desk in the first place.

Heero had come into Relena’s home office with a cup of tea, as per Relena’s request, and upon leaving had paused to pick something up off the floor, choosing to bend at the waist rather than the knee. The skirt that the former Wing pilot wore was far shorter than anything Relena had ever seen her wear before. The obvious lack of panties offered Relena an unobstructed view of the smooth curve of Heero’s buttocks, and the split of her snatch between the shadow of her thighs. Relena’s fingers tightened around her pen as she looked on, trying desperately to maintain her focus on the document in front of her.

“Heero,” Relena husked. She cleared her throat before repeating her name. “Heero, come here.”

Long, lean thighs, slim hips and a sly smile approached the desk, though the smile faltered when she took in the stern look Relena was wearing. “Something wrong, Relena?”

“Come closer. Around the desk.”

Heero set the innocuous item she’d picked up on the corner of the desk before stepping around to where Relena sat in her high-backed chair. Relena slid her right hand up the inside of Heero’s left thigh, disappearing beneath the hem of her skirt. Heero gasped softly when Relena pressed two fingers up inside her, pulling them out to reveal glimmering wetness.

Relena held Heero’s eyes as she spoke in an even tone. “I have an incredible amount of work to accomplish today before I can begin my holiday, Heero. And it’s impossible for me to get anything done when you come wandering in here putting yourself on display.”

A dark flush climbed up Heero’s neck.

“It’s difficult for me, because when I see you like that,” Relena stood from her chair, unbuttoning her blazer and hanging it over the chair back, “I can’t help but want to touch you.” She tucked a dark strand of hair behind Heero’s ear, brushing her lips against the curve of Heero’s neck. “Every day you come in here wearing these ridiculous outfits, pretending as though you don’t know what they do to me.” Her hands smoothed down Heero’s sides as she dropped to her knees behind her, cheek rubbing against the gentle swell of a hip.

“Bend over, lovely,” Relena said, fingers caressing the back of trembling thighs.

Heero leaned obediently over the desk. As she did so, the fabric of her skirt slipped up over the curve of her ass. Relena exhaled a warm breath against the smooth expanse, goosebumps rippling across Heero’s skin, followed by a full body shudder. “Spread your knees,” Relena said quietly, and Heero adjusted herself accordingly. Relena ran a probing finger along the the seam of Heero’s pussy, repeating the movement with her tongue. Heero moaned softly and pressed her hips back into the gentle pressure of Relena’s tongue.

Slowly Relena worked her tongue between the lips of Heero’s cunt, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin as she went. Her fingers gently held Heero open as she made broad sweeps with her tongue, alternating firm pressure with the dexterous tip. Sweat pooled in the small of Heero’s back staining her cotton blouse a dark purple as Relena lavished careful attention on her clit. Her nailed scratched helplessly across the surface of Relena’s desk, knocking papers to the floor. Relena let out a disapproving noise, but otherwise made no comment.

Just as Heero was rocketing towards orgasm, Relena’s chin a mess of fluids, the doorbell rang with long lingering chimes. Relena paused, and Heero mewled helplessly. “Who could that be?” she said annoyed. Choosing to ignore it, Relena returned to Heero, whose slick juices were dripping down the inside of her thighs. Heero was close, knees weak and shaking; once her companion had gotten off, Relena could send her away and get back to work.

The doorbell rang again.

“God _damn_ it,” Relena cursed loudly. She stood from the floor, empathising with Heero who moaned pitifully. Relena wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt, undoing the cuffs and folding them over before leaving to answer the door. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Dorothy!” she exclaimed when the heavy oak door swung open.

“Miss Relena,” Dorothy replied with a polite curtsy. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I know it’s rude of me to arrive unannounced.”

Relena smiled blandly. “No, it’s fine. Come in.” She stepped aside with a grand sweep of her arm. “What brings you by?”

Dorothy adjusted her purse on her shoulder, long skirt sweeping the floor as she stepped through the door. “I happened to be in the area, actually. I’m between shuttle flights to the colonies, and since we haven’t seen each other in some time, I thought I might stop by. It is the holidays after all. I do hope you don’t mind.”

Relena thought about Heero upstairs in her office, bent across her desk, soaking wet and half-fucked. “I could never refuse an old friend stopping by. Please, get yourself settled in the sitting room; I’ll put on some tea for us. Excuse me for a moment.”

Relena stepped into the kitchen, pulling out tea cups and filling the kettle before setting it on the stove. She took the liberty as hostess to slip back upstairs to check on Heero. Upon entering her office, she found Heero laying back on the floor, knees spread wide as she furiously rubbed her fingers across her clit with one hand, fucking her dripping cunt with the fingers of her other. It was a deliciously debauched sight, and Relena stood in the doorway, frozen as she watched the display. After a moment Heero’s back arched and she came with a choked-off scream, thighs twitching and hips jerking as her finger strokes slowed to a gentle caress across the sensitive bud. Licking her lips, Relena found her mouth incredibly dry.

Slowly Heero sat up, large eyes blinking owlishly at the woman across the room. She smiled lazily - relaxed and sleepy - and Relena found herself wishing she hadn’t been so genial to her friend’s unannounced arrival downstairs. This frustratingly beautiful young woman needed taking to bed immediately. Finally finding her voice, Relena said with impressive control, “clean yourself up, and put on something _appropriate_. We have a guest.”

She closed the office door behind her, squeezing her thighs together attempting in vain to appease the insistent throbbing between them. When she returned to the kitchen, the kettle was screaming. Relena quickly poured the hot water into the tea kettle, assembled some leftover tea biscuits from breakfast, and whisked into the sitting room. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

The two women chatted leisurely. Dorothy asked Relena questions related to changes within the government and issues within the political sphere. Relena told stories about recent trips she had made for work, and some humourous anecdotes about experiences with friends she didn’t see often anymore due to time and commitments. While Dorothy was regaling Relena with a story about one of the girls from the school in Sanc Kingdom, Heero slipped into the room, no longer wearing her skirt but instead a pair of dark, fitted trousers and a loose blouse which nonetheless hugged the subtle curves of her breasts. She nodded tightly at Dorothy as she took a seat next to Relena, pouring herself a cup of tea before adding in two sugars and sipping delicately without a word.

Dorothy raised a curious eyebrow at Relena. While it had become public knowledge that Relena was engaged in a relationship with the former female Gundam pilot, it was a rare experience for those outside the sphere of close personal friends to see the two of them within the privacy of the home. The conversation turned stilted after Heero’s entrance, more as though Dorothy were conducting an interview, rather than a reunion between friends.

Much to Relena’s great relief, Dorothy didn’t linger. She stayed long enough for her side trip had been worthwhile, and then gracefully made the appropriate excuses. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, fond hugs and extended goodbye’s exchanged, Relena turned on Heero with heated eyes. “Upstairs.”

Relena passed Heero without another word, and the other woman followed as was expected, pulling her shirt from within the waist of her pants, fussing with the small pearl buttons as they climbed the stairs. She wore no bra underneath, small breasts firm and nipples tight with arousal. When she reached the bedroom, Relena was waiting, her own shirt removed, lacy bra encasing her own heaving breasts. She had yet to remove her pants, but Heero didn’t mind; Relena regularly attended to her while fully clothed. It was actually one aspect of their relationship that Heero enjoyed the most.

“On the bed,” Relena ordered. Heero slowly slipped her trousers over her hips, before eagerly laying naked face down on the bed.

Relena took hold of first the left wrist, then the right, securing them with a smooth hemp rope with a simple, restrictive (though not tight) knot. She pulled Heero’s arms wide as she secured them to the headboard. She did the same thing to each ankle, stretching each leg wide as they were tied to the foot board. Relena could see that Heero had done little to clean herself up, cunt still wet and drooling. “Jesus, Heero,” she breathed.

Heero looked absolutely stunning spread out on the bed, body all soft curves and lithe muscle. Even after the wars were over, she maintained her impeccable physique with barely any effort. Relena admired the curve of her ass, the dip of her spine, the barely-there swell of hip. Heero lay with her head turned to the side, watching Relena as Relena looked her fill. The Vice Minister turned to retrieve something from the closet, returning with a wide paddle in hand. Heero’s eyes went wide, nervous but filled with anticipation.

Relena smoothed the cool paddle down the length of Heero’s spine, pushing it between the crease of her ass and along the slick edge of her cunt. Without warning, the paddle came down with a hard crack, forcing a surprised cry from Heero’s pink mouth. Relena raised the paddle and brought it down again with equal force. “Count them out,” she ordered, and brought the paddle down once more.

“Three...” Heero said.

“No. That counts as one. Start again.”

The paddle came down with the familiar crack and Heero released a rush of breath. “One.”

By the count of twenty, Heero was having difficulty with the count. The numbers were little more than shaky breath. By thirty, Heero had lost count, sobbing into the bedspread. Relena’s rhythm had long since begun to slow, and by thirty-two, had ceased completely. Heero’s buttocks were a deep red, and hot to the touch. Relena smoothed her hands across them gently, pressing tender kisses to the abused flesh when Heero hissed.

Relena untied Heero’s arms and legs, and pulled on a fresh shirt. Heero rolled gingerly onto her side and blinked up at Relena. “Take a nap. Go out for a bit. I don’t care. But I’ve given you more attention than I can afford today, and I need to get some work done.”

Heero’s mouth turned down into a pathetic scowl, and she crawled to the edge of the bed. Relena sighed in exasperation but approached the other woman, sharing a heated kiss. Pulling away reluctantly, Relena attempted a stern look. “Office is off limits.”

Heero rolled onto her back with a saucy grin, and Relena willed herself to leave the room. “If you give me time to work this afternoon,” she said from the door, “you might be able to have your Christmas present early.”


End file.
